the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelfie
Jelfie '('Je/rome and A/'lfie') is the pairing of Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis in House of Anubis. At the moment, they are best friends. Although they had their fights, the two boys are very close to each other and are also roommates and best buddies. Rivals: Amfie, Nerome, Jara, Patrome, Palfie, Jamber, Ferome, and Nalfie. Although Alfie doesn't know it, Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of everyone. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always goes wrong and Alfie ends up getting humiliated. They also start a lot of food fights at the dinner table and they usually goof around and make fun of Patricia Williamson. When Alfie was hospitalized, Jerome was extremely worried which showed a sensitive side of him. In the middle of Season 1, Jerome had been ditching Alfie for Mara Jaffray, which made Alfie feel lonely. Alfie and Jerome had many fights over the puzzle pieces because Jerome wanted them for Rufus and Alfie didn't want to give them up and let the others down. Jerome constantly tries to manipulate Alfie so he can get what he wants. Though, they had a rough time near the end of Season 1, the two have forgiven each other, and are still close friends. In Season 2 it is likely they still share rooms but it is a possibility Eddie might share with them. Link to Gallery Jelfie Hints Season 1 Hints 'House of Secrets / House of Attitude' *Alfie and Jerome give Patricia a hard time about being obsessed with Joy's disappearance. *Jelfie along with Patrica was part of Nina's initiation ceremony *Jerome laughs when Alfie is taking a huge bite of spaghetti *Jerome laughs when he finds out that Alfie doesn't have a dog *Jerome helps Alfie win Amber over 'House of Locks / House of Eyes' *Alfie and Jerome both clap when Nina comes down the next day *They both thought that Victor was going to get her *Both are happy that Nina brought back something from the attic *Alfie steals Jerome's coat and shoes and runs *Jerome tells Alfie that he should do something for Amber *Jerome also says "you so worth dying" *He tells Alfie that the mistro has a few tricks up his sleeves *Jerome helps Alfie leaves a not or a message out of candy to Amber and then Jerome east the letter A (after he leaves the room Jerome eats the A) *Alfie tells Jerome that she was expecting Mick not him *Jerome says that if he gives him 20 than he can get Mick out of Amber's life by the end of the week 'House of Discovery / House of Hyper' *Alfie acts like a Monkey in his Monkey mask in front of Jerome *Jelfie gets ready for Amber and Mick's getting back together party *Alfie is mad that they are back together and tells Jerome he owes him a 20. *Jerome asks Alfie which girl he would like. *Jerome tells Alfie what to say to the girls. *Jelfie stand up for Nina when Victor asks who has the key to Attic. 'House of Cheats / House of Rumors' *Jerome and Alfie trick Patrica into thinking they can find out all of the questions and answers she is looking for. *They both laugh when Patrica calls them weasels and storms out of their room. 'House of Intruders / House of Proof' *They both sit next to each other in Mr. Winkler's class. *Jerome ties Alfie's shoe to the table. 'House of Confrontation / House of Alarms' *They both sneak into Amber and Nina's room. *Alfie recordes over Amber's mp3 player while Jerome laughs. *Alfie comes in with the costumes and JErome purposely runs into him causeing him to drop the costumes. *Afie and Jerome go through the costums for Perspective Parents Day. *Jerome talks to Alfie about Amber. *They talk about what happened yesterday with their crushes. * They talk about the next step to win them over. 'House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap' *Alfie shows Jerome the card he made for Amber. *Jerome destroys the card telling Alfie he will thank him later. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Both host a Sporting Challenge Together *Both Jerome and Alfie stand next to a video watching Victor 'House of Scares / House of Fakers' *Jerome tell Alfie that they have been offerd the best prank of the year *Jerome and Alfie scare Sibuna *Both ask how everyone slept last night the following morning *Both give Mick and Mara a hard time *Jerome tells Alfie about the fake talent show *They watch the kids adution for the fake talent show *They have to dress up as sumo wrestle ballerinas 'House of Identity / House of Emergency' *They throw darts at a drt board with a stuffed pirate that has Mr. Winklers name on it *They decide that its the 7th graders falt gor getting them in trubble *Both are surprised at Mara's new look *Jerome is worried abou Alfie who is in the celler 'House of Reunion / House of Memories' *Jerome goes to see Alfie at the hospital *Jerome is happy that Alfie is better 'House of Drama / House of Codes' *Both get caugnt in the costume Season 2 hints It is likely that the two will still countinue being friends and plot pranks in the school. Category:Friendships Category:Minor Pairings Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Images of Jerome Clarke